


Nothing but time

by Purple_gooeyducks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin cares about mental health, Biiiiig time hugs, Could be OOC, I can’t tell through my tears, I love these dorks, This could technically count as cannon bc they are both in the force now (according to TRoS), but I think I got them pretty okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_gooeyducks/pseuds/Purple_gooeyducks
Summary: It’s is my contribution to the 2020 May the 4th. I hope you enjoy! It’s just a little drabble of fan-frikkin-tastic Ahsoka and healing Anakin as force ghosts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“Actually,” he said slowly. “I believe we are both ghosts. Not technically people.”Ahsoka rolled her eyes and untangled herself to punch him lightly in the shoulder. “You know what I meant.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Nothing but time

“I swore to look after them, to never abandon them. I already done that before,” she spared a meaningful glance at Anakin before pressing her eyes shut. “I wouldn’t- I didn’t- I could not do that. Not again.” She didn’t realize that she was shaking until she felt Anakin tentatively press his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

“You don’t owe me anything.” He said slowly.

“I didn’t do it for you.” She shot back defensively.

“You did nothing wrong, Snips.” He continued, She gave a broken laugh at the old nickname. “If anyone abandoned their friends, it was me. Please don’t punish yourself for my mistakes.” He squeezed her shoulder and then made to let go when she surged foreword and wrapped her arms around him.

“I forgot- you’re a hugger.” His words were light, but his voice was strained. She hugged him harder.

Finally he wrapped his arms around her as well, grumbling half-heartedly.

“I’m glad your here.” He mumbled into her shoulder after a while. “Force, I was such- I’m so sorry Snips.”

A watery laugh escaped from Ahsoka. “You shouldn’t swear when we’re in the force.” She quipped.

“You’re starting to sound like Obi-Wan.” He retorted.

“Master.” She breathed, Anakin stiffened.

A fresh wave of tears threatened to come loose. “I should have been there, you needed me-“

“You needed you.” Anakin cut her off, tightening his arms around her. “You’re not being fair to yourself. No one could have predicted the turn of events that happened.” As he said that, a cold feeling washed over him. No one to blame but himself for falling into Palpatine’s trap.

Ahsoka must have noticed his resolve breaking as he said that because she pulled out of the hug for a moment to look him in the eye.  
“No one,” She agreed carefully. “That includes you.”

Anakin gave a quick tight smile, but didn’t say anything to affirm what she said.

“Anakin, you’re a person too.”

“Actually,” he said slowly. “I believe we are both ghosts. Not technically people.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and untangled herself to punch him lightly in the shoulder. “You know what I meant.”

“I know what you meant.” He confirmed, catching her hand that punched him and holding it. “Thank you,” he mentioned quietly. “It means a lot, coming from you.”

Ahsoka hummed. “You wanna hear another story about your twins? We have loads to catch up on, and I’ve got nothing but time.”

Anakin squeezed her hand. “Absolutely, Snips.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, constructive criticism, and wild freaking out parties are all welcome and encouraged! I hope I didn’t butcher the characters too badly. Thanks for reading! And May the fourth be with you, always. :D


End file.
